Wait What?
by Stephanie Shortcake
Summary: Olivia find out something life changing. E/O in later chapters. COMPLETE SEQUEL WILL BE POSTED IN THE FUTURE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own Nothing

` Wait What?

Ch. 1 find out

Olivias POV

It's a cold wet rainy April day at the precint. I wasn't feeling well. Cragen went with Munch and Fin to a crime scene. Elliot was doing paperwork. I am sitting in the bathroom. Well I have been for an hour. Urgh! I swear I have a bug. I have been puking my guts out sine...hmm...a week. I missed my period 2 time. Is there a bug that do-? Oh SHIT! Am I? No. I can't be. I'll take a test just to prove myself wrong. I

`I ran downstairs to the lobby slipping past Elliot. I got in my car. A sweet little BMW m3. I like fast. I drove as fast as the streets of New York would take me to a Walgreens. When I pulled into the parking lot I grabbed baseball cap sunglasses and my coat. I walked in with my it all on. Oh SHIT. There was my ex. Dean Porter. Urgh! I now hate that man. I slept with him one time and after that that was all he wanted! I broke it off 3 monthes ago. I ran to the pregnancy test and got 3. I paid in cash and left.

When I got back to the precint I almost managed to slip in unnoticed when-

"Liv! Where were you. What's in the bag?" asked Elliot with curiosty.

"Are those pregnancy tests?" And as if some god was watching over me,Casey walked in.

"Uhh..they...are Casey's! Yeah." I said hurridly. I walked over to Casey and handed her the back. She looked at me with utter confusion.

"Here case. Exactly what you asked for." I said giving her a pointed look. Soon enough I dragged her up to the bathroom.

"Um Liv? WHAT THE HELL?"she yelled.

"SHHH! Shut Up.I'm sorry but I couldn't let Elliot find out! I need to take the test." I stomped into the stall and peed on the sticks. They each had 5 min time set. I waited five minutes. I was about to look when I chickened out. I opened the door and let Casey in.

"I'm scared you do it." I said.

"Okay. Alex won't be hapy though!" said Casey jokingly.(AN:Alex and Casey are both the ADA's) She looked at them. Then she squated down.

"Hewwow Little Baby. I'm aunt Casey!" said Casey. I started crying. I picked up the tests. All postitive. Oh my god.

**AN:Good? Bad? Please review. Story should be updated soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I own Nothing

` Wait What?

Ch. 2 The Truth

Narritive

Olivia didn't know what to do! She tried to remember the men she slept with in the past 3 months. Hmmm.. bar dude,dean porter,Jimmy Robertson,and Elliot Stabler. Wait what? Oh yeah. The valentines day party. Fin,Munch,Alex,and Casey thought it would be funny to slip Elliot and I vodka and other drinks. Needless to say we got drunk. Very drunk. Elliot brought me home. The rest is history. And of course the next day El never remembered anything just waking up in my bed. He and Kathy had divorced a month before Valentines Day. He didn't cheat. Hmm. Anyway. Olivia used protection with everyone except Elliot. Typical she thought. Urgh! Olivia walked downstairs,eyes red from crying. She walked over to her desk were Elliot was on the phone.

"No Kathy! Dickie,Lizzie,and Eli come over to my house today! You had them last weekend." said Elliot getting frustrated. He was on the phone with his ex-wife Kathy. Last weekend had been Elliots,but he had to work.

"Fine! But can I have Eli?" said Elliot.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be there in an hour."

He spun around and seen Liv.

"Livvie. What's wrong?" he asked. He loved Olivia. Sometime love loved.

"um..er..i guess I got a bug."

"Oh So is casey pregnant?"

"Not exactly. I have an appointment because I felt sick the other day. Its for 5:30. Its almost 5 now. I need to go. Bye El."

~~~(IDK)~~~~

Olivia walked into 's office.

"Hello Olivia. What can I do for you?"

"Umm..can I have a pregnancy test done."

"Yes can you pee in this cup for me."

Olivia peed in the cup. She walked out an handed it to the nurse.

She was told it would take twenty minutes or so. She asked if she could come back. She walked outside to find Elliot walking to the clinic with Eli. She tried to act calm.

"Liv! Hey. I came to see you. I was wondering,do you wanna go to dinner?"

"I'd love to,but I have to go back to the docters. Uhh..in twenty mins." said Liv.

"Okay how about afterwards? I'll meet you at Dan's." said Elliot getting in his SUV.

"Okay."she walked back in the clinic. Soon enough she was in the room waiting for the results.

"Okay Miss Benson I have your results. You are indeed pregnant and here is a perscription for prenatel vitamans. Would you like to set up an appointment for your ob/gyn?"

"Umm..yes." said Olivia.

Olivia made an appointment for next wednesday at 3. she drove to the Walgreens and dropped off her prescription. She drove to Dan's to meet them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Nope:]

Wait What?

Ch.4 Telling People

3rd person

Olivia walked into Dan's Diner. She loved the place. She spotted El and Eli in a booth near the back. She raced over to them .

"Hey! Hello little Stabler!"said Olivia using her special name for Eli. She would make a wonderful Mommy,thought Elliot. How am I gonna tell Elliot I'm pregnant? Thought Liv.

Olivia POV(OPOV)

Oh Lord. I have to tell him now.

"Elliot. I have something to tell you." I said.

"Shoot." said El feeding Eli some food.

"I'm-" I started but my phone rang.

"Benson."

"_Hey Liv. Have you told Elliot yet?"came Casey's voice._

"_Uhh. No,but I was about too!"_

"_Ohh. I'll let you go."_

"_Bye;"_

I hung up.

"Anyways. El. I'm pregnant."I said slowly.

Elliot POV

Olivia is preganant? Whos is it.

"Who is the father?" I asked scared of the answer.

"Uhh...about that." started Olivia.

"Porters. I knew it. I never trusted him!" I said.

OPOV

I couldn't tell him it was his. Not now. After all he couldn't remember the night! He would think I was lying.

"El. Are you mad at me."

"No. But I want to know are you gonna tell him?"

"Uhh.." I can;t tell him its not his."Well..not unless I see him. Besides I didn't wanna have sex with him..."

"HE RAPED YOU!?" Wait what? And with that Elliot was running out of the diner leaving me with a 3 year old Eli. Shit. I picked up eli and paid then left. I had car seat for him so I hailed a taxi and went to the precinct. When I got there Elliot wasn't there nor was Cragen just Fin and Munch.

"Hey Liv. Why do you have Elliots kid,and where is Stabler?" asked Fin.

"Uhh...he thinks Dean Porter raped me." I blurted out.

"WHAT?" yelled Munch.

"Wewere at lunch and I told him something and he assumed it was Porter then I said I wasn't gonna tell him unless I see him 'cuz I didn't even wanna sleep with him. Of course Elliot took it as rape and up and left the diner leaving me with Little Stabler here." I rushed out leaving ut my being pregnant.

"Uhh.. where is he 'cuz he is gonna do some serous damage to Dean Porter if he finds him Which I'm sure he will." said Munch.

"I know! I can't find him because I don't have a carseat for Eli." I said worried.

"We got it taken care of Baby Girl. We will call ya when we find him." said Fin.

They left and I went to my desk and entertained Eli waiting for their call.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:Nope:]

Wait What?

Ch. 5 The appointment

Next Wednesday The Precinct.

OPOV

My appointment was in an hour. My ob/gyn was only 10 minutes away so. Elliot never actually got to Porter. Fin and Munch found him. I calmly explained it was NOT rape. So today he was coming with me to my appointment with Eli. Oh did I mention something major happened? Oh well Kathy left. Like left. She left Elliot the kids and house. She dropped them off at El's appartment last Saturday. With a note stating she met someone she who can't be around kids. So they are offically Elliots. She will never have custody.

"Hey Liv. Are you ready?" said Elliot.

"Uhh..yeah hold on." I ran and grabbed my purse. With that we left.

~~~~~~~~The OB/GYN~~~~~~

I signed in and was soon taken into the room. Elliot came in with me. I got unbttoned my pants and pullled up my shirt already revealing my bump.

"Okay Olivia. I'm going to squirt some gel on you. It will be cold so be prepared." saind my ob/gyn Dr. James. I felt the cold goop on my tummy. I looked at the screen. I started to cry. There was my little baby, the baby that was growing inside of me. I looked at Elliot. He had tears in his eyes.

"Umm.. I'd say the baby is about 13 weeks. If he cooperrates I may be able to tell the sex. Whould you like to know it?"said Doc.

"Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Congrats Olivia you are having a baby....girl."

"Aww." said Elliot.

"So Daddy? Want some pictures?" asked the unknowing docter.

"Uhh...I'm not-" started El but I cut him off.

"He would love some!" I said happily.

Soon after we left me glowing and went to the precinct.

"Hey Guys!" I said cheerily to Munch and Fin. They looked odded out.

"Hey Buddies!" said Elliot.

"Do we need to take a piss test?" said Fin.

"Umm...no. There is something I need to tell you guys though." I said.

"They solved the JFK conspieracy?" asked Munch.

"Uhhh..no. I'm Pregnant!"

"Really baby girl?"asked Fin.

"Correct. Its a baby girl." I handed them the pictures. I went into Cragens office.

"Hey capt. I have something to tell you."

"Yeah Liv?"

"I'm pregnant with a baby girl." I said happily.

"Thats Amazing Liv. I'm gonna be a grandpa."

Later that night I went home. I ate some leftovers and crawled into bed. The world was perfect. So I thought. I was soon awoken by an unknown person shaking me hard. I shot straight up!

"AHHHH!" I screamed.

**Review.**

**Redhead**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Nope:]

Ages:

Casey-33,(Stablers)Lizzie-15

Alex-37,Dickie-15

Olivia-34,Maureen-23

Elliot-37,Kathleen-19

Fin-41,Eli-2

Munch-50

Wait What?

** Ch.5 ** Fast forward

OPOV

AHHH!" I screamed only to find it was Elliot waking me. I looked at the clock. 8:37. Oh I forgot my alarms. Well today will be fun

~~~~~~~~3 monthes later~~~~~

URGH! I am 6 ½ months pregnant. My belly is huge and my feet are swollen. I waddle because my belly is weirdly larger than a normal person as far as me. I have been moved to permanent desk duty until I come back from maternity leave. I told Elliot the baby was his.

_Flashback 2 months ago_

"_Elliot,I have something to tell you.." I started. We were having Chinese food and ginger ale,because no alcohol when pregnant. I was 4 months pregnant and decided it was time to tell Elliot it was his._

"_Yeah Liv?"_

"_Ummm...this baby..well,it's not Porter's. Its...yours." I spewed out. His face then reminded my of a rainbow. White to pink,red,blue,and green. He got up and slammed the bathroom door. When he came back out he was clam yet I could see the hurt in his eyes._

"_How." he said coldly._

"_When we went to the valentine's day ball? The gang slipped stuff in our drinks. I always have been able to my liquor better,so I was more sober than you. I was going to drop you off,but you insisted I come in the apartment. The rest..well you can figure it out. I left the next morning knowing you wouldn't remember. I din't remember it was you until right before I told you. The only reasons for me not telling you were the fact that you and Kathy were having issues and you didn't remember it. I dropped hints for 2 months now." I said letting it all out._

"_Wow. Uhh...Liv I'm sorry but I need time. I'm not mad..at you but.." He stood up and left._

_1month later._

_Elliot went on an undercover mission the day after I told him the baby was his. I never saw him after. I walked in the precinct. I was on desk duty but still. I had a temporary partner. Janie Jones. I seriously hated her. Anyway I walked over to my desk and nearly dropped Fin and mine's coffee(munch was making it). Janie wasn't there Elliot was! He was back._

"_Livvie" He said looking at me._

"_Elliot!" I said softly._

"_I'm Sorry!" he said. I looked at him. I said_

"_Welcome back partner."_

_We picked up wear we left off._

_End Of Flashback_

I went to the Doctors yesterday. I told him it was odd for me to be so large at this time. He said it was fine. The baby may be big. Anyway...I think the dotors wrong but,I have to wait another 3 monthes to find out!

"Elliot. I'm going for lunch with Casey and Alex,okay? Love ya. Bye" I said getting on my jacket. Since I'm on desk duty I dress nicely as possibly for being pregnant. Today I am wearing a flowerly gray top with a gray sweater, maternity jeans and gray shoes(outfits on profile). I got to Alto a nice Italian restaurant in East Midtown. I saw Alex and Casey about to walk in.

"Hey! Guys!" I yelled. Casey and Alex are both ADA's now. Today was Alex's day to work so she was in a nice pencil skirt,red cami,and black jacket. Casey was in a nice yet more suitable for a day off. A gray wrap top and black skinny jeans. We got a table and looked at the menu's. When the waiter came I order a ginger ale,Casey ordered a glass of wine as did Alex.

"I'll have the Polletto Al Mattone Con Fagioli." I said

"Umm..Casey you go." said Alex debating.

"I'll have the Maccheroni Al Ferro All'amatriciana."

"And I'll have the Risotto Al Pescatore"

"It will be right out" said the man.

"So,Liv, is it me or do you look huge for 6 months." said Casey.

"Um,yeah in's not just you. Only Elliot and my doctor think it's norm." I said.

"Is is like twins and your just leaving me out..?" asked Alex.

"No whenever we go to the ultrasounds there is only my baby girl. They don't see another baby or hear another heartbeat." I said even though I was beginning to think it was twin but I highly doubt it. If it was the other baby wold be stillborn,because if the no other heartbeat... and I DON"T want that!

The waiter came out with our drinks and food. It was wonderfully delicious. I glanced at Alex as she picked up her wine glass. I shrieked and grabbed her hand.

"OH MY GOD. WHEN THE HELL WE YOU GOING TO TELL US?" I trilled.

"What on earth are you yelling about?" said Casey.

"The rock on her finger. Alex who is it?" I asked excitedly.

"Um..a guy I have been dating since the WPP. When I was 'Emily'. He was the one at the bank. Erm, James Robertson." she confessed. Wait from the WPP?

"Does he know your name is Alex?" I asked accusingly.

"Yeah" piped Casey.

"Well...not exactly,but he knows I'm in NYC. But he still thinks my name is Emily Dyer. I was a totally different person as Emily,like polar opposites from me me. I act like Emily around him. And FYI it's not completely my fault. Besides,I see him on Sunday so I will tell him then." she said guiltily.

"You better." said Casey.

When were were done we split the check and said our good-byes.

**Please Review. Longer Chapter.**

**Poll**

**Should she have**

**Twins(if so what sex)**

**just one baby girl**

**surprise baby boy**

**One baby another stillborn**

**or**

**TRIPLETS**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:Nope:]

Ages:

Casey-33,(Stablers)Lizzie-15

Alex-37,Dickie-15

Olivia-34,Maureen-23

Elliot-37,Kathleen-19

Fin-41,Eli-2

Munch-50

Wait What?

** CH.6 ** Things not known.

OPOV

It is mid July. It is so hot. Anyway its almost lunch time. I am starving. Hmm...wings from hooters!! Elliot walked through the just as I said this.

"ELLIOT. CAN WE GET HOOTERS FOR LUNCH?PWETTY PWEASE." I said.

"Uh..sure?"said Elliot ncetainly.

"Well come on silly."I said.

"Okay. I'll be right there. Hey Fin Munch? Want anything from Hooters?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah hot wings." said Fin"and a girl..."he said quietly.

"Hooters is a conspiracy."said Munch.

"Okay then. Lets GO!" I shouted.

~~~At the hooters in downtown Manhatten~~~

"Come on El!" I was so excited to be getting wings.

"I'm here!" he said.

We walked in. The place was filled with guys watcing sports and eating wings.

"Can you order,I gotta pee." sail Elliot.

"Yeah."

I walked up to the counter. Behind it was Ben Forsner. OMG! I squealed.

"Can I help-"he then looked at me.

"OLIVIA!" He shouted.

EPOV

I was done and I walked out to see Liv chatting and huging a man who looked to be 40. Old boyfriend? She kissed him on the cheek. I walked over to them.

"Hey. El. This is Ben." said Olivia happily.

"Hello man. You Liv's hubby? I'm Olivia's old boss. Ben Forsner." He said sticking out his hand.

"Where did she work?" I asked shaking his hand.

"She was a coyote then came to Hooters when she was in college. She's like my little sister." he said. Liv was a coyote? Wow.

"Hey Ben are my wings ready?" she asked. "We need to eat!" she said pointing to her stomach.

"Here they are. Listen Liv look me up a miss my sis. Call me when your babies are born." He said waving.

"One baby" I corrected.

"Nah..its more than one. Ask Olivia. Am I ever wrong." he said as we left.

"What does he mean? And why did you never tell me you were a coyote?" I asked.

"Ben has predicted everything. He is also never ever wrong. And I was a coyote and a hooters girl. It was college..it ment nothing."said Olivia.

~~~~~16th Precinct.~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys did you know Liv was a hooters girl and a coyote!?" said Elliot gloatingly.

"Wow,that is random."said Fin.

"Is it a conspiracy?"asked Munch. Elliot's face fell at there reaction.

"HA!" said Olivia.

~~~~~Olivia's apartment.~~~~~~

Olivia sat on her couch with a baby name book. She was flipping through the book. Even though Elliot was the father she wanted to pick the name. They could be vetoed by Elliot though. Sometimes Olivia wished Elliot would be her more than friend,but ever since the undercover mission he has been her partner,best friend,and father to her child. Not her boyfriend(AN:it may have been implied that the were together but they are not,they were before she told him it was his but not after the undercover mission).

Hmm..I like the name Lucy..Lucy Serena. Good. Boys...hmmm...what about Thomas Jack,she thought,or T.J. She has a boy name and a girls named picked out! Yay. She picks up her phone. She dial Elliot's number.

"_hello?" said Elliot._

"_Hey! Guess what?"said Olivia excitedly._

"_What?"_

"_I found baby names! What about Lucy Serena or Thomas Jack,TJ?" _

"_They are good names." said Elliot. He may not show it but he was sad Olivia would not let him help her pick out the names. I mean it was his baby. But he had done it with 4 of his 5 children._

"_Liv hon. Why don't you go to bed." he said looking at the clock. 11:37._

"_Oh its late. G-nite."_

They both went to sleep. This baby would bring them together for sure.

~~~Aug. 21 one month later~~~~~~~~~

Olivia was going with Elliot to Cragen's house. She had know idea what she was in store for her. Elliot just told her that it was for some stuff for work.

(Meanwhile at Cragen's)

"Come on everybody! They will be here soon!" said Casey.

"Casey chill the hell out. It will go fine!' said Melinda.

"Yeah Casey. It always works out."said Fin agreeing with Melinda. Something he did a lot lately.

"Oh! They are here places."said Cragen.

~~~Olivia and Elliot.~~

OPOV

Why the hell are we going to Cragens anyway. I am almost eight months pregnant and I feel as if I have 3 kids in me not two...oh Elliot and I haven't told anyone yet. Anyway we pulled up and I got out. We knocked. And Cragen answered.

"Hey! Come on in."said Cragen. We walked in. Cragen led us out to the back. We got to a patio and walked out.

"SURPRISE!" shouted everyone. I looked at a sign that said 'Baby Shower'.

"Aww thanks guys." All of a sudden Elliot handed me a beautiful turquiose tankini. It was the one I wanted! II went and changed in to it and came downstairs. Melinda and Fin were standing and talking. Cragen was talking to John and Alex was talking to Casey. Elliot was were? I felt someone come up behind me. It was elliot.

"Come on lets go swimming!"said Elliot like a 5 year old on Christmas.

We swam and then it was time for gifts.

"Here open mine."said Alex. She handed me a green box. It was a box filled with baby girl clothes and a teddy. Fin then handed me a giant purple box and a smaller bag. I looked at the box and opened it. Inside was a giant NYPD Teddy that said future property of the nypd on its shirt. Inside the bag was girls clothes. Munch was next,inside was a gift certificate to Baby 'R' Us for $300!

"WOW! Thanks Munch. And Alex and Fin."

"Our Turn."said Casey handing me a neatly wrapped box. It held a white crib. Melinda handed me a small bag I looked in it and saw there card,

_If you told them show them if u didn't TELL THEM!_

The bag was filled with boy stuff. Oh yeah Melinda knew the other baby was a boy.

Finally Cragen gave us something. It was a beautiful carved toy. And some clothes.

"Thank-you everyone! Elliot and I have something to say, El will you do the honors?" I asked.

"Sure. Olivia and I are having twins. Boy and Girl."

"YAY!" shouted Casey.

"Okay. Mel and I have an announcement."said Fin.

"We are getting married." said Melinda.

"WHAT?" said Munch.

"Dammit. What I thought we had was special man."said Munch.

"aww c'mon gimme some munch lovin." said Fin teasingly.

"Okay now that everyone has made the announcements...I-we-have something to say. Casey?"said Alex.

"Alex and I are dating."said Casey.

"Well then...I feel like now that evferone has said something I must say something. Olivia,mother of my child. I love you." said Elliot. It got quiet. I looked at him and leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too."

**Review. I'm going to say this. The next chapter she will be almost 9 months pregnant. The next chapter will have a twist. Oh and please do not stop reading because of the casey/alex thing. I relize I said she was engaged but the truth about that will happen in the next chapter. I'll update asap**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. I own the babies...:]**

** Wait What?**

** Ch.7 A Twist.**

Opov.

I am 8 months and 1 week pregnant and ready to pop. It is september 20,and I am due October the 25. Whoo. I would do almost anything to get these babies out! Anyway I am on paid leave for a while because of my pregnancy. Today I am going to dinner with Casey and Alex. I arrived at the little cafe.

"Hey guys." I said as I met them.

"Hey." They said.

"So Alex whatever happened with that guy you were engaged with? You would never tell me." I said.

"Ohh I told him that I was really Alex Cabot,ADA prosecuter for the SVU. I said I'd been in the WPP hence Emily Dyer, he did not like Alex. So he dumped me. I went to Casey and the rest well..."

"Cool. Hey Casey,do you gotta go to the precinct? 'Cuz I wanna see them. Its has been a full week?" I asked.

"! I can drive you."said Casey as it was her case.

"Thanks!" I said as we ate.

~~~~~~~~precinct.~~~~~

Casey and I walked in and were greeted by Fin and Munch.

"Where is El and Jimmy?" I asked. Jimmy was his temp.

"They are at a scene."said Fin.

"Oh I'll-"I stoped when a flash of pain corsed through my body.

"Liv you alright.."asked Fin.

"Yeah Yea-" I was cut off by water gushing down my legs.

"MY WATER BROKE!" I screamed.

"Uhh...what do we do?"asked Munch.

"Get her to the hospital asshole!"yelled Casey.

"Were is the nearest hospital."said Fin.

I grabbed his pony-tail."Mercy. Get me the fuck there NOW!"I scream as the contractions came. Fin picked me up and put me in the sedan as Casey and Munch called Cragen and Elliot.

"They will be at Mercy asap."said Casey.

Fin turned on the lights and we sped off to Mercy.

~~~8:07 pm Mercy General Hospital Emergency~~~

"This COP is in labor." said Casey.

"Okay ma'am. I need you to fill out these forms."said the nurse.

"God dammit. I am have fucking babies! I am in labor."said Olivia.

"Okay later then. Nurse we need a wheelchair STAT."screamed a nurse.

They put Olivia in a wheel chair and wheeled her to a room. They changed her into a hospital gown and laid her in a bad. A doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Benson. Now I'm going to see how dialated you are."said her ob/gyn Dr. James."Okay. It seems you are only 5 cm. Dialated. You may have a few hours. Is Daddy here?"

"Liv,Elliot will be here within an hour."said Casey.

"Where...is...Alex?"

"Trial,won't be done for a while."said Munch.

"Okay. All I need is this damn baby out!"said Olivia.

~~~~10:01~~~~

"GOD DAMMIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS ELLIOT! GET THESE DAMNED KIDS OUUTA ME!"Olivia screamed. Elliots kids had came a half hour ago. Elliot and Cragen had yet to arrive.

"Liv. Dad will be here soon. I promise."said Dickie.

"DICKIE I WILL RIP YOUR FATHERS BALLS OFF. THEN MAKE HIM EAT THEM."

"Hahaha. You are gonna rip off his ballsy."said Kathleen.

The door opens and the doctor walks in.

"I'm going to check again Miss Benson."said Dr. James."Okay Olivia you are 7 cm dialated,you will need to push later on"

"Wait I can not push until Elliot gets here!"said Olivia frantically.

~~~~~~~11:47~~~~~~~

"Where the hell is Elliot?"asked Casey calling his phone again and again.

"Liv honey. The case was in Chicago. Its a storm out there. They should be landing at JFK soon. Elliot will be here. Promise."said Alex who had arrived an hour ago after night court.

"The doctor is saying I'm 9 cm dialated. I am gonna need to push."said Oliva frantically.

"Livvie babe. You can do. Alex and I will be here the whole way."said Casey.

~~~~~~11:58 pm~~~~~~~

"Okay Olivia you are 10 cm and need to push when I say."said Dr. James.

"Hoo...Hooo..I can't...god dammit it fucking hurts!"Olivia screamed as everyone but Casey and Alex cleared the room for labor.

"Okay Olivia,time to have your babies. One..two... three push!"

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Olivia pushed hard and squeezed their hands so hard she thought they would fall off.

"Okay I can almost see the head. One..two....three."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"she screamed.

"Its crowning. One more big push. 1...2..3...!!!!!"

"EEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed.

"Congrats. 12:01 baby girl."

"Okay Oliva your other baby is ready. Okay 1...2...3...push!" Olivia screamed and pushed.

"Crowning. One last push...come on..1....2....3...push!" She screamed as her second baby came out.

"Congrats. Baby boy 12:05."

Just when Olivia thought it was all over....

**I am evil? Next chapter wll be up tonite or tomarrow. ILY guys.**

**Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. I own the babies...:]**

** Wait What?**

** Ch.8 Twist Births**

**OPOV**

Just when I thought it was all over...

"Olivia...it seem you are gonna need to push again.." said Dr. James.

"Ok-" he was cut ff by Elliot bursting through the door.

"Liv! I came as soon as possible!"he said as he grabbed my hand.

"2 babies a boy and a girl." I said.

"Olivia. You newed to push...one...two...3!" he shouted. I pushed squeezing Elliots hand.

"Once more. 1..2...3!" I pushed again.

"Baby boy 12:11." He said.

"Triplets!"said Elliot in awe.

"AHHH!" I shouted suddenly.

"Um..Olivia I think you need to...push again! Okay..one..two...three..PUSH!" He shouted.

"Okay last one I think. Baby Girl 12:15." said Dr. James.

"Quadruplets. Wow...wait what?" Elliot said.

"How the hell did they not see that."

"Babies are healthy. Well living. The last baby girl is small but healthy. Do you hve names chosen?" asked the nurse.

"I want the first baby girl to be Lucy Serena. Then for the first baby boy..Donald Joseph?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like them. What about Aaryn James. And Alexis Casey Rose?"asked Elliot.

"Per...fect" I said before falling asleep.

EPOV

I have 4 new babies... I walked out into the waiting room while liv slept.

"We have 4 new babies. Lucy Serena,Donald Joesph,Aaryn James,and little Alexis Casey Rose. All healthy. Fin we love you ut we couldn't fit Odafin into the names." I said.

"where is Liv?"asked Munch.

"Sleeping. The babies are in the nursery. Wannna see them?" I asked.

"Hell Yes!" said Casey as she and Alex got up.

"I'll go."said Fin as him and munch stood up.

"I guess I'll see my grand kids too."said Cragen.

"Follow me."

Soon enough Olivia woke up and fed each baby and held them.

"El. Look what we created."she said.

"I know."

~~~~~Next Day~~~~

Since Olivia had 4 babies she was required to stay in the hospital for 5 days after birth. So Melinda came and saw them.

"They look just like you liv. Except Donnie. He is Elliot. And Lexi. She is the perfect mix of you two."she said.

"Thanks Mel."

"Liv. I gotta go,but I'll be over later with Fin. Bye!"she said as she left.

"Man hospitals are boring." I said outloud.

**A short chapter. Review you thoughts, I never mention 4 but I thought of it and well...I think it is good, what about you guys?I may not update for a few day b/c I gave 4 updates in lyk 3 days...ily**

**~S~**

**PS What do you think about the names? I quite like them even the Donald Joesph. Donnie is cute?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. I own the babies...:]**

** Wait What?**

** Ch. 9 6 months later.**

**OPOV.**

Its been 6 months since my babies birth. Since I didn't want them to never know there parents I told Cragen that I was done with SVU until the 4 were in full day kindergarden so I am a stay at home mom.

"Mamamama."said Donnie knawing on a chew ring.

"Dadadadada"said Lexie.

"So I see you two are up!"I said noting that A.J. And Luce were sleeping.

**Ding Dong**

"Auntie Casey and Alex are here!" I said. I had two of my four kids in my arms as I walked in.

"Hey Little one sorta named after us."said Casey taking Lexi as Alex took Donnie.

"Wait for it...."I said. Waww waaww,came the crying.

"They never miss a beat do hey?"asked Alex.

"Nope."I said going to grab A.j and Lucy.

~~~~~dinner~~~~~

I was at the table eating some take out stir fry feeding Lucy,who was the finikyest eater besides Lex. I kept trying to put food in her mouth as she closed it. I was getting frusterated. Even Lex had eaten good tonight. Lex,Donnie,and Aaryn were in the playpen near me. They learned to sit up a couple of days ago and were sitting babbaling on and on in there baby gibberish. They key turned in the lock and Elliot walked in looking disgruntled.

"Hey baby...es."he said smartly.

"Hey El. How was work."I asked already knowing the answer.

"Hell."said Elliot.

"Cool. So I'm going to give the other 3 bathes while you feed Lucy. Okay?"I said pawning off feeding to Daddy. I picked the 3 up and went to give them a bathe...one at a time.

~~~~Later on~~~~~~

The babies sleep peacefully now and through the night except for the every once in a while need for milk. Elliot and I were alone at last! I looked at the clock,midnight. Since I was a detective I never needed much sleep so the babies sleeping patterns never really got to me.

"So...Liv I love you."said Elliot out of the blue.

"I love you too."I said confused.

I was sitting on the couch in p.j.'s my shoulder length hair in a bun. He was in a t-shirt and pajama pants. All of a sudden he got down on one knee.

"Olivia Marie Benson. I have loved you since you first came to SVU 10 years ago. You bore 4 of my children. Were there to let me openly have your couch at time when Kathy and my fights got outta hand. You have been there through it all. I don't deserve you. Bu anyway... Livvie will you marry me?" he said.

I started crying.'El...yes..yes I will marry you!"I said as he smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. He lifted me up and spun me around. Life was amazing.

**FINAL CHAPTER! There WILL BE A SEQEUL! No idea when it will be posted but...anyway. I have a new story up very soon about Casey Novak. **

**!!!!!!!!**

**~Steph~**


End file.
